


Speak Now

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I got that email from Levi my world shattered.<br/>'Dear Eren,<br/>I would like to tell you I am going to be marrying Erwin.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speak Now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185587) by Taylor Swift. 



> I am excited for this! It is a short fanfic that I thought would be cute to write! The story was inspired by a nightcore version of the Taylor Swift song Speak Now. I don't know why but I thought it would be a good prompt. Comment if you want more fanfics like this. As always please enjoy my fanfiction, and thanks for reading more than one sentence!

When I got that email from Levi my world shattered.  
“Dear Eren,  
I would like to tell you I am going to be marrying Erwin. I understand that I cannot see you anymore. Though I would like you to know you will always be my first love. The service is on Sunday. I think Erwin won’t invite you because of our past relationship, even though I fucking begged him. I shouldn’t be telling you this because Erwin would be upset, but it is at the Hope Church. Well anyways, best wishes.

-Levi”  
What is up with Levi? Three months ago, we were the happiest couple ever. Then he suddenly stopped calling me, then texting, than talking. Now I know why, but why Erwin? Erwin’s the owner of some fancy company… And so is Levi now that I think about it…  
I have to stop that wedding!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s finally Sunday. I got to the Hope Church at 2:00. I got a tip from Petra that the wedding was at 5:00. So I was early enough to not have to worry about being stopped by anyone. I found a good hiding spot, and hid there. At 3:00 people started to show up. By 4:00 Everyone showed up and everyone was getting ready. I ran around looking for Levi, when I ran past a door.   
“ Yes Mike once I get married to Levi I will take control of his company and keep my business alive.” A low voice said.  
Erwin.  
As tempting as it was to run in there and beat the shit out of Erwin. I needed to find Levi. I checked my watch,  
4:45.  
Damn it I ran out of time to find Levi!  
I walked back to the wedding hall and found a seat in the back. No one questioned my presence, I guess I dressed well enough to not look out of place at a wedding.  
A piano started to play a song that sounded vaguely like a death march.I turn my head to see Erwin walking down the aisle, and take his place in front of the pastor. All I could think is that should be me up there, but I kept my rage at a downlow so I wouldn’t look suspicious.  
Then he goes down the aisle.  
He looked so handsome.   
The pastor droned on and on, but then he finally came to the part I was here for.  
“Speak now or forever hold your peace.” The Pastor said. Fuck Peace I am here for Levi.   
So I stood up.  
Everyone looked at me, Shocked. The worst stare was coming from Erwin. It was all worth it when I saw the loving look in Levi’s eyes.   
“Levi should not marry Erwin.” I saw, keeping my voice steady even though all I wanted to do was scream it at the top of my lungs.   
“Why do you think this child?” Said some person.  
“Well for starters, I overheard Erwin telling his friend, Mike, that he was only marrying Levi so he could take over his company. Also I have high suspicion that this isn’t what Levi wants. Levi sent me an email, hinting that I should do this.” I say. I hear multiple gasps, but I also see a few nods of approval.  
Then Petra stood up.  
“I also feel that Levi shouldn’t marry Erwin. Levi expressed to me how Erwin teamed up with Levi’s father to force him into this marriage.” Petra said, I was amazed she even stood up. She seemed so okay with the marriage, but I should have thought something was up when she gave me the time of the wedding.  
“Is this true Erwin?” The Pastor asked. I was a little mad he didn’t ask Levi, but I didn’t say anything.  
“Yes sir. Also Eren good job, you cracked the case.” Erwin said. He nodded to me in approval.  
So I ran up there.   
Erwin moved out of the way, for me.   
“Let’s get out of here” I say to Levi. Then he does the best thing.  
He kissed me.  
He kissed me in front of all the people who came to see him and Erwin get married. He kissed me at his wedding for him and another man. He kissed me, and I couldn’t care less about what everyone else thought.  
He pulled away.  
“I can’t agree anymore.”


End file.
